Dare You To Move
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: What happens when Sango has another bad encounter with Kohaku and wakes up after having a nightmare deciding to take a walk to think?


Hey there everyone! I was listening to Switchfoots- Dare You To Move and got the inspiration for this songfic! It's about the cutest human soon to be couple Sango and Miroku! It's about Miroku helping Sango deal with her problems with her brother Kohaku. Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

"No Kohaku!" Sango sat straight up as she looked around noticing she was short on breathe and sweating horribly from her obvious night terrors. Today had been another bad encounter with her brother who was still under the control of Naraku. Sango looked around as she noticed everyone asleep including Inuyasha. Sango thanked the stars up above for letting Inuyasha sleep through her sudden scream. She needed to think. Sango got up and quietly walked away from the campsite. 

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

"What am I going to do?!" Sango looked down as she once again was found talking to herself. The sacred jewel shard in Kohakus back is what was keeping him alive and she wanted him alive at any expense paid, but not like this. Her brothers soul had practically disappeared. His once heartfelt eyes were now vacant and his once warm touch was now icy. Everytime she saw him he gazed sternly apon her with no compassion as she tried to desperately bring him back over and over again. "Damn you Naraku!" Sango looked down as she clenched her fist. How could she allow this to happen to her little brother!? "Kohaku!" Sango feel to the ground on her knees screaming as the tears started streaming from her eyes. "I should have been a better sister! I was your older sister I should have protected you better!I should have never allowed any of this to happen!" Sango dug her nails into the soil underneath her as she hung her head low in shame. "What would father think of me now for allowing such a thing to happen to you?"

"Nothing."

Sango looked up looking over to her side to see Miroku standing a couple of feet away from her holding onto his staff like he always did._  
  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

"What do you mean nothing?!" Sango looked at him defensivly.

Miroku did nothing but walk closer to the demon exterminator. He looked down at her gently. "He would do nothing because he would not blame you for such a thing." Sango felt her eyes widen as she looked at Miroku intensely her eyes full off sadness. Miroku leaned his staff against a tree as he kneeled down beside Sango looking at her. "You didn't know Naraku had this planned and if you did im sure your little brother including with all you companions would have been safe but things happen." Sango couldn't help but cry more.

"Miroku it is my fault though! I saw the needle from the Spider demon in the back of Kohakus neck and went to go get it but I didn't watch my back and was hit by Kohakus weapon!" Putting her hands over her face she looked down again crying like there was no tomorrow. _  
  
Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

Miroku leaned over and held Sango. Sango let go off her face as she buried it into Mirokus robes as she clung tightly onto him. "Sango..." Miroku looked down at the crying girl who he held in his arms. Sango did nothing but continue to cry as she began to speak again. "I can't save him! To save him would mean to betray you and the others probably and if I don't he will die! I don't know what to do!" Sango began to feel herself sob uncontrolably. She couldn't finish her sentences as she tried to speak and failed with each gasp a sob gave her. Miroku really didn't know what to do now. He tried to remember back to his childhood. He remembered one time when he was crying his father rubbed his back, maybe it would work. Sango felt her eyes open a bit more in shock as she felt Mirokus left hand rub her back gently as his right arm still held her. He simply rested his chin ontop of the girls head feeling as she calmed down a bit.

_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

Sango felt like she was in a daze. Everything around her quickly spun around. She was being held by Miroku and he was being proper about it too! Sango closed her eyes gently loosening her grip on his robes as she felt her tears ease up a bit.

"Don't say that"

"Huh?" Sango looked up at his eyes desperately needing him to speak. She couldn't explain it but right now every gesture and every word he spoke made her feel better.

"It wasn't your fault so don't say that." Miroku looked down at her calmly into her eyes. "And it wasn't your brothers either. You both were tricked. I know what it's like to lose someone whose very dear to you. Although I know you probably suffer more then me right now the only thing I can do is reassure you everything will be alright." He spoke gently as he held her closer to his body, one arm wrapped around her back and one rested gently on the top of her head this time next to his chin. Sango turned her head leaning it on Mirokus chest as she listened to his heart beat. Sango bite her bottom lip down trying to keep back more tears from coming but the tears continued to come only this time they came more slowly and less urgent then before. _  
  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

Miroku closed his eyes and buried his nose into Sangos hair as he inhaled deeply. What he wouldn't give to be a hanyou right now like Inuyasha even if it was for just a second so he could inhale Sangos sweet scent a remember it forever. "He needs you to be strong right now Sango." Miroku opened his eyes as he let go of her head and lifted up his chin as he felt the girl move her head to look up at him. "But I can't be." Sango looked down as Miroku brought his free hand under her chin gently lifting it up with two fingers gazing into her soft eyes which were brimming with tears. "Your wrong Sango." Miroku gently kissed the top of Sangos forehead as he looked back into her eyes still holding her chin up. "You can be strong because you are. Everyone has there moments but im sure if Kohaku saw you right now he wouldn't like to see his older sister so upset, do you?"_  
  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_

Sango felt her tears begin to disappear. "Your right Miroku he wouldn't." Miroku smiled lightly down at Sango as she buried her face under his chin into the crease of his neck. Miroku put his arm back around her waist holding her tightly as he put his hand back ontop of her head gently resting his chin next to it.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?" Miroku looked down at the girl who still has her face nestled into his chest. "Can you stay here with me a little longer?"

Miroku smiled again as he held Sango closer to his body. "Of course I will." With a little smile on her lips Sango closed her eyes snuggling closer into Miroku. Yes things shouldn't be like this for her brother but right now Miroku was right she needed to be strong for herself and for Kohaku. Sango let go of the grip she had on Mirokus robes and put her hands down ontop her lap. She didn't know how Miroku had noticed she was gone or why he had followed her but she did know this at the moment. Things weren't too bad for her right now.

* * *

Aww! I love this story of mine. :: sniffle :: Please review it and tell me what you think!  
  
P.S. Im sorry if I made Sango and Miroku OOC! I tried my best! :D 


End file.
